


Yeehawgust Day 22: Buffalo Bill’s Wild West Show

by TheSoleWookieCourier



Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [18]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 03:09:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21421195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSoleWookieCourier/pseuds/TheSoleWookieCourier
Relationships: Male Sole Survivor/Piper Wright
Series: Yeehawgust 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543978
Kudos: 3
Collections: Yeehawgust 2019





	Yeehawgust Day 22: Buffalo Bill’s Wild West Show

Erich and Piper sat down in their seats at the Charles View amphitheater. The amphitheater had been cleared out of the Pillars of the Community cult, leaving the venue finally open for its intended purpose. With the collapse of the Institute, more Commonwealth citizens were willing to go out and enjoy more social activities without having to look over their shoulders. Several Minutemen patrolled the perimeter of the amphitheater, ready to keep any danger away.

Tonight’s activity was special. The students of the schools from the surrounding settlements had been working on a play exploring the adventures of the Minutemen. Each school had taken one adventure and would be presenting their reenactment.

“I dunno, Blue. He seemed pretty nervous about forgetting his lines.” Piper worried to her husband. She sat at the edge of her seat, hands clenched in tension.

“Pipes, he’s a smart kid. I kinda doubt he’ll forget his lines… on accident, that is.” Erich replied to his wife, rubbing her back. “He’s gonna do great.”

Piper sighed and leaned into Erich. “I know. I’m just…”

“I know.” Erich responded with a knowing smile.

A few moments later, the electric light flared to life, illuminating the dusk. All chatter in the audience died out as a young boy in a shirt and tie stepped out on the stage, followed by a spotlight.

Shaun looked nervous up on the stage, but began speaking after taking a deep breath. “To protect the people at a moment’s notice. That is the motto of the Commonwealth Minutemen. Inspired by the early patriots of the American Revolution…”

The play was a resounding success. Several battles were reenacted, including the super mutant attack on Diamond City of 2180. The Richardsons chuckled as the saw Nat in her role of the super mutant master leading the attack. Piper was particularly excited to see Shaun to return to the stage in his role as narrator. However, she and Erich were both surprised when he appeared on stage, dressed as his father to help reenact Captain Richardson’s recent contributions to the Minutemen. With Shaun on the role of his father, Nat took over as the narrator, some streaks of green makeup still on her face.

When the play ended, Piper was the first to her feet, cheering the loudest. Soon, the rest of the audience was on their feet in a standing ovation. As parents looked for their progeny, Piper and Erich waited in their seats, she tense and he doing his best to keep her from bowling aside other parents in her search for her sister and son. Soon, Shaun and Nat found the two, and made their way. Erich laughed as Shaun walked with a swagger, still in costume as his dad. Piper stood up and swept the two up in a giant hug. “I’m so proud of you two did!” she gushed.

“Thanks, mom.” Shaun replied, his face red in pleased embarrassment and pride.

“I have some notes, though.” Erich chimed in, his face serious. “I do not walk or talk like that!” The rest of the family burst into laughter. Chuckling himself, Erich embraced the two. “Good job you two. Now, who wants to go get something to eat? It’s been ages since I’ve had good theater food.”


End file.
